greyhawkplusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Savages
The continent of Oerik has many intelligent races which are considered by humans and their allies to be "uncivilized," savage even. Many are more powerful than humans, elves, dwarves, etc, but would still make suitable characters. A Note About ECL ECL is dumb. Like the master of the inn from Les Miserables, it charges you comng, going, and for everything in between. LA is likewise dumb, but, at low levels, namely +1, it's acceptable. So, that said, non-standard, powerful races have either a modest LA, or are considered to be a certain level. This was the intent of ECL, but it never actually worked.\ Monster Classes were likewise terrible. Endeavour to not use them. If you really want to play an inexperienced version of a powerful creature, we can work something out that is basically a monster class that doesn't kick you in the junk. Unusual Races The following races are equivalent in power to standard races, or only have a small LA. Feytouched The fae are inordinately concerned with the affairs of mortals. Whether they are hunting them, bedding them, or stealing them from their cribs, the fae often prey upon mortals. Strangely, mortals, for their part, frequently go along with it--wedding fae princes, following sidhe to strange markets, and taking offered favours not thinking about what might be asked in return. *+2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, -2 Constitution. Feytouched are graceful and those which are not beautiful are terrifying, but they are fragile like flowers. *Fey Type *30 foot movement rate *Low-Light Vision *Immunity to Compulsion Effects *Magic Affinity: Every Feytouched is different, and marked by the signature magics of the fey in a different manner. Every Feytouched has one spell that can be used once per day as a spell-like ability. This spell is chosen at 1st level and cannot be changed. Any 1st level Illusion or Enchantment spell from the Sorcerer/Wizard list is fair game, and the save DC is Charisma-based. *Favored Class: Bard or Sorcerer *Feytouched speak Common and Sylvan. Bonus Languages may be selected from the following list: Aquan, Auran, Elvish, Draconic, Dwarvish, Druidic, Goblin, Gnoll, Gnome, Halfling. Githyanki The Githyanki do not often speak of their history, but it is known they have an ancient enmity with the strange race known as the illithids. Though they are often at odds with other races, they will famously cease hostilities with their opponents, even joining with them, to fight an illithid which appears. Githyanki are also known for a racial alliance with red dragons, and a propensity for plane-hopping. *+2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution, -2 Wisdom *Medium Outsider (Native) *30 ft. Movement Speed *Darkvision 60' *Psionics: 3/day--''daze'', mage hand. At 3rd level and above, blur ''3/day. At 6th level and above, ''dimension door 3/day. At 9th level and above, telekinesis 3/day and plane shift 1/day. Caster Level is equal to character level, and DCs are Charisma based. *+4 Diplomacy with Red Dragons *Spell Resistance 5+Character Level *Automatic Language: Gith. Bonus Languages: Common, Abyssal, Aquan, Auran, Celestial, Draconic, Ignan, Infernal, Slaad, Terran, Undercommon. *Favoured Classes: Fighter and Wizard *LA +1 Githzerai The Githzerai and Githyanki were once one race, and they share a hatred of illithid. Where the Githyanki became cruel and spiteful, the Githzerai turned xenophobic and isolationist. They retreated to monasteries hidden on floating terra firma on the plane of Limbo. Githzerai are contemplative, and practice the martial arts as a form of mental and physical honing. *+6 Dexterity, -2 Intelligence, +2 Wisdom *Medium size Outsider (Native) *30 ft Movement Speed *Darkvision 60' *Psionics: 3/day--''daze, feather fall, shatter''. At 11th level and beyond, plane shift 1/day. Caster level is equal to character level and DCs are Charisma based. *''Inertial Armour'': *Spell Resistance 5+Character Level *Automatic Languages: Gith. Bonus Languages: Common, Abyssal, Aquan, Auran, Celestial, Draconic, Ignan, Infernal, Slaad, Terran, Undercommon. *Favoured Classes: Monk and Cleric *LA +2 Goblins Goblins are small, cunning humanoids known for being easily overpowered, living in what would be squalor by human standards, and having close ties to more physically powerful monsters such as wargs and ogres. *-2 Str, +4 Dex, +2 Int, -2 Cha: Goblins are small and physically weaker than larger races, and considered by most other races to be ugly--a fact which leaves them somewhat lacking in confidence. However, they are amazingly agile, and quite cunning. *30' movement (despite small size). *Humanoid Type (Goblinoid subtype) *Darkvision 60' *+4 bonus to Move Silently and Ride checks. *Born in the Saddle: Goblins may consider Mounted Combat a regional feat. *Goblins benefit from an ancient pact with the Worgs, and every Goblin receives a +2 bonus to any Bluff, Diplomacy, Handle Animal, Sense Motive, or Survival check made with respect to a Worg. *Favored Classes: Rogue and Wizard *Automatic Languages: Common, Goblin *Bonus Languages: Draconic, Elvish, Dwarvish, Giant, Gnoll, Infernal, Orcish, Undercommon, and Worg. Half-Orcs Orcs live alongside humans in many parts of the Flanaess. Aside from raids, when not on war footing, it's not uncommon for orcs to mingle with humans. Compared to human women, orc women are often gullible. Compared to orc women, human women are often weak. It's not hard to create a half-orc, though half-orcs born from a happy couple are rare. *+2 Strength *Medium Size *30' movement *Humanoid Type (Orc and Human subtype) *Darkvision *+2 to Intimidate, Gather Information, and Survival checks. *Favored Classes: Rogue and Barbarian *Automatic Languages: Orc, Common *Bonus Languages: Any. Hobgoblins Hobgoblins are strong, generalist goblinoids. The label of "Savage" is deeply ironic when applied to hobgoblns, given that their civilization is more structured and rigid than most human, elven or dwarven cultures. Hobgoblins have intricate, incredibly baroque caste systems and laws governing them. *+2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution: Hobgoblins are flexible and hardy. *Medium Size *30' movement. *Humanoid Type (Goblinoid subtype) *Darkvision *+4 bonus to Move Silently checks. *Favored Classes: Fighter and Samurai *Automatic Languages: Common, Goblin *Bonus Languages: Draconic, Elvish, Dwarvish, Giant, Gnoll, Ignan, Infernal, Orcish. Kobolds Kobolds are aenemic, frail lizard-like creatures. They live in sprawling burrow-mines, digging for valuable stones and metals as well as buried treasures of the Dragon Queen. They claim, in a squeaking roar, descent from the powerful dragons. *-4 Strength, +4 Dexterity, -2 Constitution, +2 Charisma: Kobolds are physically weak, but have amazing dexterity. The draconic blood which flows within them also gives them a stronger mastery over the world around them. *Small size: +1 bonus to Armor Class, +1 bonus on attack rolls, +4 bonus on Hide checks, -4 penalty on grapple checks, lifting and carrying limits ¾ those of Medium characters. However, see Slight Build for more. *Slight build: Kobolds are closer to Tiny creatures than other small creatures, and enjoy some benefits of this. Whenever a kobold is subject to a roll or modifier based on their size, they may count as either Small or Tiny, whichever is more advantageous. This means that kobolds actually generally have a +2 size bonus on attacks and AC and +8 on hide checks. *A kobold’s base land speed is 30 feet. *Darkvision out to 60 feet. *Racial Skills: A kobold character has a +2 racial bonus on Craft (trapmaking), Profession (miner), and Search checks. Craft and profession are always class skills for a kobold, and trapmaking and miner are always their first specializations for these skills. *Dragonblooded: For all effects related to race, a kobold is considered an dragon. *+1 natural armor bonus. *Light sensitivity: Kobolds are dazzled in bright sunlight or within the radius of a daylight spell. *Automatic Languages: Draconic. Bonus Languages: Common, Undercommon. *Favored Class: Sorcerer or Rogue. Dragonwrought Kobolds Dragonwrought kobolds are those touched by Tiamat and given a greater connection to dragon-kind. * -2 Strength, +2 Dexterity, -2 Constitution, +4 Charisma: Dragonwrought kobolds are still small and fragile compared to the larger races, but they are stronger than their fellows, and their enhanced draconic connection makes the kobold force of will even stronger. * Small size * Dragon: Dragonwrought kobolds are full dragons, and benefit from the immunity to paralysis effects and magical sleep of being a dragon. They also do not accrue physical penalties for aging, just like a dragon. A dragonwrought kobold who reaches the Great Wyrm age category must still qualify for Epic feats as normal in order to take them (including having 21+ HD). * Base Speed 30 ft. * Gliding: The small draconic wings of a dragonwrought kobold allow them to glide. This allows them to negate most damage from falling (only 1d6 points of damage, ever), and "fly" at a rate of 30 ft of forward movement for every 5' they descend. At 3rd level, this becomes true flight, with a speed of 30 ft. with average maneuverability. However, dragonwrought kobolds cannot fly while carrying more than a light load. While flying, a dragonwrought kobold below 5th level cannot use spells, special abilities, activated items or attack. * Slight build * Darkvision 60 ft, Low-light vision * Racial Skills: A dragonwrought kobold has a +2 racial bonus on Craft (trapmaking), Profession (miner) and Search checks, as well as another skill dependent on their specific draconic heritage. Craft and profession are always class skills for a kobold, and trapmaking and miner are always their first specializations for these skills. * Scales of the Dragon: Dragonwrought kobolds' scales are always tinted with a color that suggests their draconic heritage, and they thicken as the kobold grows more powerful. Dragonwrought kobolds have a Natural Armor bonus equal to 1/3 their character level (round up), which is considered to already benefit from an enhancement bonus. * Automatic Languages: Draconic, Common. Bonus Languages: Any * Favored Class: Sorcerer or Cleric Orcs Orcs are savage, usually evil humanoids who are every dark lord's favourite soldier race. They are strong and durable, able and willing to eat virtually anything. They are also typically stupid, dense, or weak of personality, and thus easily controlled. *+4 Strength, -2 to a mental stat of your choice. *Medium Size *30' movement. *Humanoid Type (Orc subtype) *Darkvision 60' *Daylight Sensitivity: While in brightly lit surroundings (such as a daylight spell), an Orc suffers the dazzled condition and is thus at a -1 penalty to attack rolls and precision-based skill checks. *+2 bonus to saving throws vs. Poison and Disease. *Immunity to ingested poisons. *+2 to Jump and Survival checks. *Favored Classes: Barbarian and Cleric *Automatic Languages: Orc, Common *Bonus Languages: Dwarvish, Elvish, Giant, Gnoll, Goblin, Sylvan, Undercommon Planetouched- Aasimar and Tieflings There are those on Oerth who hail from a line touched by the divine or profane, an outsider having mingled with their ancestors at some point. Those descended of beautiful outsiders, such as Solars, Mariliths and Erinyes, are known as Aasimar. Those descended of bestial or ugly outsiders, such as Leonals or Kytons, are known as Tieflings. The Mortal and Outsider blood mingle to create what is essentially a new race, tielflings and aasimar vary somewhat, but are typically more recognizable as what they are than what their ancestors were. *Aasimar have +2 Charisma or +2 Wisdom. Tieflings have +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, -2 Charisma *Medium Size *30' movement. *Outsider Type (Native and Human subtype) *Darkvision *Aasimar with a Charisma of at least 10 may cast light as a spell-like ability with a caster level equal to their character level once per day. Tieflings with a Charisma of at least 10 may cast darkness as a spell-like ability with a caster level equal to their character level once per day. *Aasimar: +2 bonus to Diplomacy, Spot, and Listen checks. Tiefling: +2 bonus to Bluff, Hide, and Move Silently checks. *Favored Classes: Paladin and Sorcerer for Aasimar; Rogue or Wizard for Tiefling. *Automatic Languages: Common *Bonus Languages: Abyssal, Aquan, Auran, Celestial, Formian, Ignan, Slaad, Sylvan, Terran. Powerful Races The following are races which are acceptable to play, but are powerful enough to effectively be leveled characters before taking class levels. Each of them has a level equivalency.